There is monitoring information in computer systems that depicts the health of the system, and alerts that denote important and urgent actions. Typically, a user would like to know the status of various monitored computer metrics at the time when an alert occurred, or the number of alerts that occurred during periods when the metrics are being monitored. This might enable better diagnosing of a problem and may also indicate a possible resolution mechanism.
There can be various sources within a system from where monitored computer metrics and alerts are obtained. Whenever the measured value of the metric exceeds a certain threshold, the system administrator is notified using a notification (like Email, SMS, or an Alert), Once the Administrator gets such a notification, he or she analyses the error situation and tries to resolve the issue. In order to get these notifications, administrator needs to configure the thresholds for required metrics. Some metric thresholds may not be accurate or might change over time, resulting in false notification.